


Transient - DISCONTINUED

by dyxnia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angstyyyyyy, Fluff, Highschool AU, Tags, Trans!Viktor, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, slow relationship development, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyxnia/pseuds/dyxnia
Summary: Transientadjective-Lasting for only a short time; impermanent.synonyms: short-lived, brief, ephemeral, momentary.





	1. Chapter 1

The change started out small.

11 years’ old  
“Mum, can I get a haircut?”  
“Sure Victoria.” 

12 years old  
“Mum, can I get a binder?”  
‘Sure sweetie.”

14 years old  
“Mum, can I change my name?”  
“Okay honey, what to?”  
“Viktor.”  
“Okay, Viktor.”

Over the years Viktor’s mum got sicker. When Viktor was 10 their mum suffered from her first asthma attack. And in the past few months it had gotten worse. The combination of asthma attacks, anxiety attacks and panic attacks had Esfir -his mother- in the hospital more than not. When Viktor was 5, Dmitry -Esfir’s ex-husband and Viktor’s father- left them for another woman and had since then created a new family of his own.  
Viktor stepped out of the elevator and into the air-conditioned hallway. He folded the piece of paper he was holding and shoved it into his front jean pocket.   
639  
640  
641

He read the labels on the door until he found the one that matched the number on the piece of paper.  
642  
643  
He flipped back his pastel blue hoodie and pushed open the door with the hand that wasn’t occupied by the bunch of flowers that he had bought. There he found his mother laying on a hospital bed. He walked over to her, eying her face that was pale from medication she was forced to buy and take.   
‘They gave her too much’ he thought.  
His mother was always very sensitive to the legal drugs the hospital and chemist gave her, so she would always only take half of what she was prescribed.  
As he was about to shake her awake the door behind him opened. He heard the click of a pen and the sound of paper.  
“Two days,” he whipped his head around to be greeted by a man in his mid-thirties “She will be out in two days.” He clarified   
Viktor only nodded in response, he wasn’t one to talk much. Even in school he would only talk if he was called on, or to his non-binary friend Sam because he was self-conscious of his voice -because he was biologically female and his voice was higher than a normal boy’s-. His voice was soothing though; it wasn’t like the annoying high pitch of a female or the aggressive low pitch of a males. But it was laced with a sweet Russian accent, inherited by his mother.  
He placed the arrangement of flowers on the hospital bed side table and folded his hoodie back over his silver-grey bangs. He exited the hospital without a word, riding his navy blue bike back home.  
Their house was small, but it was big enough for what they needed; one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a lounge room sand a garage. Growing up, Viktor didn’t have much, for his mother had to work to support the two of them whilst paying the school fees, the over-expensive medicine and the electricity bills. But he was happy with what he had.   
His mother’s acceptance for who he was.  
Most parents would question their child choosing the same path that he did. Being transgender is one thing. But on top of that being bisexual is another. Even though people would say that he just couldn’t make up his mine, or he was greedy or that this was just a phase. his mother always supported him in every way she could.  
Without her, he would be…… nothing.  
Two days passed and his mother was released from the hospital again. They both sat in their small white car, silent apart from the soft hum of the motor.   
The comfortable silence was broken when his mother began to speak.  
“Isn’t it your birthday tomorrow?” her voice was thick with a Russian accent and you could hear the dryness in her throat from the hospital meds.  
“Mhmm.” Viktor hummed and nodded his head in response.  
“What would you like darling?”  
“Could I…” Viktor gulped “be your son?”  
“Of course you can, son”  
“Thankyou.” He mumbled, burring his smiling face into his scarf as he stared out into the cold winter air.  
Tomorrow was December 25th, Viktor Nikiforov’s birthday. It was also -for most families- Christmas, but ever since Dmitry left they haven’t celebrated it once. Viktor could imagine his father who he had only ever seen in photos for the past 11 years celebrating the holiday with his new family. All Viktor knew about Dmitry’s new life is that he had a daughter and a son.  
Viktor’s thoughts were put on hold as they rolled into the driveway. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he leaped out of the car and walked the curved path to the front door. Standing up on his toes he reached above the door frame for the spare keys they kept up there.  
He opened the door and was welcomed with the warm scent of cinnamon candles that he had lit before he went out. He slipped off his shoes and placed them on the rack. He then stripped himself of his black coat and orange scarf before placing them on the hooks near the door.  
He ran to his room then removed his binder so he could breath. His mother always said to tell her when his binder got too small and when he needed a new one, but Viktor thought it was more important for her to pay for the medicine she needed so he had only ever had the one. He chucked over a loose grey t-shirt and changed out of his jeans into black bike pants. He spent the next hour in his room on his phone until it read 7:13 which is when he decided to have dinner.  
He slid his binder on under the shirt and proceeded to walk to the other end of the house where the kitchen was located. He opened the pantry and grabbed a cup of two minute noodles and placed it next to the kettle. He filled the kettle half way and waited for the water to warm.  
He grabbed the noodle cup when it was finished and jumped on the couch grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He flicked through the channels for a minute before deciding to go on Crunchyroll and watch anime. He scrolled down the list and clicked on Fairy Tail. This was one of his all-time favourites. He often found himself screaming at the TV, some of the things he would say is:  
“Come on Natsu! You love Lucy! Just get married already!”  
“Grey why do you always take your shirt off?! I’m not complaining… But whyyy??”  
“Fuck off Lisanna, Natsu is Lucy’s”  
After 13 episodes he turned the TV off and dragged himself to his room. He once again slid his binder off and lay down on his bed. As he was near sleep he heard something that sounded like a container dropping, he would have gone to see what made the noise. But sleep already had him, as he drifted off into the world of dreams.

What is this? This can’t be real! He thought, falling to his knees and holding his face in his hands.  
Viktor had walked into the kitchen to find his mother’s body limp on the floor. A clear cylindrical container near her hand, and her medicine pills scattered over the kitchen floor. He cried and cried for what felt like forever, hoping this was all just a dream.  
Eventually he got himself together enough to call an ambulance, as he dialled the number he tried his best not to cry. As he spoke into the phone he collected all the pills and put them back into the container, then placing it on the counter.  
The ambulance arrived five minutes later and took in Esfir’s body on a stretcher. A sea of tears flowed down his face as he was told there was no saving his mother.

 

Esfir Nikiforov  
1974-2016  
cause of death – drug overdose 

 

He was happy with what he had.  
His mother’s acceptance.  
But he no longer had this anymore.  
For this acceptance died with her.

 

Four days has passed since Esfir’s death.  
Four days has passed since Viktor’s birthday.  
Four days has passed since Viktor was left alone.

After four days he came.  
Dmitry.

Viktor refused to call him his father. Viktor refused to call the slut he married his mother. Viktor refused to call their children his siblings.  
And Dmitry was completely fine with this. He didn’t care about his son at all.

The ride to Viktor’s new home was silent, but not in the comfortable way it was with his mum. When they pulled into the driveway Viktor was in awe with how big and grand the house was, but his facial expression didn’t change one bit from the emotionless stare he held the past days. Before they got out of the car Dmitry started to talk.  
“Here are your keys,” he said, handing Viktor a pair of keys, one blue and one silver. “There is a separate house out back, that’s where you will live. I don’t want to see you in the main house” He explained “I’ll be giving you 200 dollars each week, I’ll pay for your electricity and phone bills, and your school fees. Speaking of school, your moving.” Dmitry bluntly said.  
“Wait, what?” Viktor questioned.  
“I’m being so kind to you, giving you money and a place to live. And now you are talking back to me?”  
“N-no it’s not that,” Viktor stuttered “I just said goodbye to mum, I don’t want to say goodbye to Sam either.”  
“Who is this Sam? Is he your gay boyfriend?”  
“No! Sam’s just a friend!” Viktor assured, shaking his hands in front of him “Plus Sam is non-binary or agender so the only way Sam could be gay is if they were with another person who was agender…” Viktor rambled on. Like stated before, Viktor didn’t really talk much. But when it came to things LGBT+ related he could talk up a storm.  
“I don’t care, just get out of my face.” Dmitry said handing two, hundred dollar notes to Viktor then hopping out of the car. Viktor followed suit, grabbing his suitcase and closing the car door.  
Dmitry headed up the flight of steps to the front door as Viktor stepped along the cement path that lead around back. The walk was father than Viktor expected, whilst walking around the house he noticed some things about the house. It didn’t just look big and grand, it really, really was. It stood three stories high and one part of the wall was top to bottom with glass showing a massive golden chandelier. He also spotted some cages at the base of the house and assumed that they owned animals.  
When Viktor reached the back of the property he saw his new house. It was more or less a granny flat, but he wasn’t complaining. He opened up the door with the silver key and placed his bags down at the island bar in the middle of the room. He looked around and noticed that everything -apart from the bathroom- was in one room. The walls were a nice beige colour and the kitchen was tiled white. The living room was carpeted in black and the bathroom was to the left. He walked over to the wooden steps in the back right corner. Upstairs was just one room as well. His bed was large -a king size probably- and fitted with patterned black and white sheets. Apart from the bed there wasn’t much in the room, there was an average sized TV situated opposite from the bed and a dresser to the left.  
After unpacking his suitcase into the draws he went back downstairs to check the fridge, freezer and pantry for dinner. He found a packet of frozen vegetables, a one litre carton of milk, a packet of mint slices and a loaf of bread. It was too late to go out and buy something from the shops so he just took the mint slices upstairs and watched TV until he fell asleep.

Nightmares.  
For the past four nights Viktor had nightmares. Nightmares about his mother blaming her death on him. Nightmares where she would hurt him. Nightmares that made him wake up covered in sweat and tears.

Four week later his new school started.


	2. A/N

M U S T    R E A D!!

IN THIS AU

-Viktor and Yuuri are in the same age (16 years at the start & birthdays are still the same)  
-When school starts they start year 11  
-The school has no uniform  
-Yuuri has his licence   
-They live in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia   
          Summer= December-February (Still really cold in summer)  
          Autumn/Fall=March-May  
          Winter=June-August  
          Spring=September-November  
-School dates  
          Term 1- 27th January – 24th March  
          Term 2- 11th April – 24th June  
          Term 3- 11th July – 16th September  
          Term 4- 3rd October – 20th December

 

             -Will be adding more info as story progresses-


	3. Chapter 2

He never had the will to live. He thought life was pointless.  
Life to him had no meaning.  
As soon as he found something or someone entertaining, it or they would become boring after a few days. Nothing could ever stop his boredom. He was raised in a happy family, so to someone on the outside it would seem quite odd that their child ended up like this. But that was just the thing, Yuuri in a way was immune to the emotion others called ‘happiness’ so being surrounded by loveable and happy people did nothing to change his ways.  
He was able to force a smile at school, so people wouldn’t come up and ask him ‘Are you okay?’ every ten minutes, but it didn’t fool anyone. Those close to him knew how he felt on the inside, despite his happy facade. Even when in a group of people or with his family he stayed away from them, not physically, but emotionally. He never seemed to have the ability to form a bond with someone, some said that it was this ‘immunity to happiness’ Yuuri had that caused this and most people described it as a sort of wall.  
Phichit Chulanont was the first on to break this wall of Yuuri’s. He came into his life at the start of high school, and was buddied up with Yuuri since he was new. Phichit’s personality was contagious, the way he was happy and smiling all the time, and by the second semester, Yuuri had opened up to him a lot and had even started naturally smiling. Even though he would still give the others a cold shoulder, around Phichit he had a warmer aura.  
By term four of year nine, Yuuri was more social than not and had even befriended a few other people in his grade.  
“What are you doing these holidays?” Yuuri asks, as the two of them walk home from their last day of year nine.  
“We’re going back over to Thailand to spend Christmas with my family.” Phichit replies “What about you Yuuri?”  
“Same as last year,” He speaks with monotone “And the year before, and the year before, and the year before, and the year before…” Yuuri carries on, counting the years on his fingers whilst Phichit laughs with his cheesy grin beside him.  
“Okay, okay,” he laughs “I get it now.”  
After another 10 minutes of comfortable silence between the two and a few terrible jokes from Phichit, they arrive outside Yuuri’s house.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Yuuri!’ Phichit exclaims, waving his friend goodbye and turning to run the rest of the way home.  
“W-wait! Phichit...” Yuuri calls nervously.  
“What is it, Yuuri?” He asks, nearly yelling to Yuuri from the other side of the street.  
“W-well… Umm…” Yuuri plays with the hair ties on his wrist in an anxious manor. “N-never mind!” he manages to spit out, before anything gets too awkward between the two of them.  
There is a confused look on Phichit’s face for a minute, but he soon trades it for a smile, replying “Okay then! Seeya!”  
As soon as Phichit turns away, Yuuri smacks himself in the face muttering ‘stupid… stupid’ over and over into his palm. He walks up the driveway and to his front door, where he stands up on his toes and reaches above the frame to grab the key. He swings open the door, kicks off his shoes and places his bag on a chair in the kitchen before grabbing a box of cereal out of the panty and lying down on the couch. He grabbed a handful of cereal out of the box and shoved it in his mouth. He sat there on the couch, staring up at the white ceiling before his parents arrived. He heard the sound of the car tyres screeching along the driveway as he leapt from the couch and placed the cereal box back into the pantry. He grabbed his bag which was still situated at the front door and swung it over his shoulder before walking up the stairs to his bedroom.   
As soon as he closes his door he hears his mum call out “Yuuri! Dinner will be ready in half an hour!” Yuuri doesn’t respond to his mother’s call. His entire family was used to him not replying or joining in on conversations. He was only open to the small amount of friends he has at school.  
Straight after dinner Yuuri went back upstairs to his room. He changed into a loose shirt and some sweat pants and sprawled out across his bed. He looked up to the roof and saw the glow in the dark stars and snowflakes he had put up there. Phichit had given him them for his birthday that year and Yuuri was over the moon about it, which was a rare occasion for him. He and Phicht spent his entire birthday decorating Yuuri’s room with them.  
The next day Phichit was coming over so Yuuri woke up early that morning to tidy up his room. Around 10:26, Phichit arrived. He stepped up to the door and knocked twice before a bed headed Yuuri answered.   
“Hey Yuuri.” Phichit said, starting their conversation as he stepped into the house. “How you going?”  
“Okay I guess.” Yuuri shrugs, as Phichit takes his shoes off at the door and the two walk up to Yuuri’s room.  
Once Phichit places down his bag he quickly pulls out his laptop. “Okay, so the other day I found this anime that we need to watch,” Yuuri nods as the two lay down on his bed.  
“What’s it called?” Yuuri asks.  
“Toradora.” Phichit answers plainly as he turns on his computer.  
“Ohhh, I think I’ve heard of that one. It’s the one with the short girl and the blue haired guy, isn’t it?”  
“Yep.”

Three hours (or nine episodes) later Yuuri asks Phichit if he wants something to eat, he nods in agreement and the two of them head back down stairs.   
“What do you want?” Yuuri asks “What do you have?” Phichit chimes in response, sitting himself at the island bar.  
“Ummm, we have: pizza shapes, nutri grain bars, chocolate cookies and vanilla muffins.”  
“I’ll take whatever you’re having.” Phichit responds and Yuuri hums an okay before he grabs two muffins out of the pantry, closing the wooden door behind him. He tosses the sweet to his friends and they both eat in silence.

After a snack, the two head back upstairs to continue their anime marathon.

“How do they not realise they love each other? Phichit questions in the middle of an episode.  
“They’re oblivious to who they really love, like in every other high school romance anime.” Yuuri replies stoically   
“Did you just shit on Toradora?” Phichit responds, overdramatically holding his hand over his heart and his face holding a shocked expression “Excuse me but this is a master piece of a romance anime, the characters are complex and the personality development throughout the series is amazing.”  
“Okay, okay. Whatever you weeb.” Yuri insults playfully.  
Around five and a half hours later, they finished the series. They walked down the carpeted stairs, Phichit leaning on Yuuri for support and eyes filled with tears. “But it was so sad!” Phichit had sobbed when Yuuri said he didn’t get why he was crying. 

Phichit sat down at the same island bar that he did nearly six hours ago as Yuuri pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. He then puts that on a plate and chucks it in a microwave for a few minutes. The two eat the plain cheese pizza whilst discussing the anime.  
As soon as they finish the clock reads 7:48 they then both decide to start watching a new anime.  
“Black Butler.” Yuuri states.  
“Tokyo Ghoul.” Phichit argues.  
“No, Black Butler.”  
“No, Tokyo Ghoul.”  
This argument goes on for about 12 minutes until Yuuri’s mother came upstairs to tell them to shut up because they were too loud. They ended up watching six episodes of each before Phichit’s computer died.  
They both laid there. Staring up at the roof. Top to tail on Yuuri’s soft queen bed. His digital clock flashing 11:27.  
“Hey, Phichit.” Yuuri muttered, so soft that he was surprised that Phichit could even hear him.  
“Yeah? What is it.”  
“I, umm, I think I like guys.” He confesses   
“That’s cool.” Phichit responds, him having come out at the start of the year as bisexual “Oh wait, was that what you were trying to tell me the other day?”  
“Um, yeah it was,” He awkwardly responds. “Well, part of it anyway.” He mutters  
“What was that?” Phichit asks  
“Oh, nothing. Goodnight”  
Even though Phichit had heard what the other had said, he questioned anyway, curious as to what the other part of what Yuuri wanted to tell him was. But he could wait. He had all the time in the world to.  
He mumbles a quick ‘night’ before slipping himself under the covers and drifting off to sleep.

“Do you really have to go?” Yuuri asked, hugging Phichit at the gate of his house.  
“It’s only for seven days silly.” Phichit giggled, pulling out of the embrace.  
“I know but still…”  
“Hey Yuuri?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Las night your said that you liking guys was only a part of what you wanted to tell me. What was the other part?”  
This made Yuuri blush like a ripe tomato, he fumbled with the sleaves of his jumper anxiously searching in his mind for what to say. “U-um, well.” He stumbled, still searching for words.  
What to do? What to do? What do I say? Do I just tell him? Or do I-

Without thinking, Yuuri leant forward and planted his lips on Phichit’s. Or do I kiss him? Was the thought that passed through his mind, but it didn’t really count as a kiss, their lips brushed and there was intention to kiss but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to properly do it.  
“I-I um, I like you…” He managed to say after stepping back.  
Yuuri couldn’t read the expression on Phichit’s face. Shock? Anger? Disgust?  
Yuuri expected Phichit to slap him on the face or run away, never to talk to him again. But instead… He smiled. That big bright smile of his that could lighten up anyone’s day.  
“Really?” He asked still smiling. Yuuri nodded to his question “Thank you! Actually, this is a bit embarrassing but I have had a crush on you since we met in year seven.”  
Yuuri was shocked to hear this, he never thought anyone would ever like him in this way.  
“How about this, when I get back from Thailand you be my boyfriend?”  
“A-are you sure Phichit?”  
Phichit nodded and reached out to hug Yuuri again, his head resting on the other’s shoulder.  
“I promise, I promise that we will date and be happy together.”  
“And d-do you promise that you will get back safe?”  
Phichit pulled away to stare into Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes.  
“I promise.” He said, sweeping Yuuri’s hair to the side to plant a kiss on his forehead. He then swung his bag back around his shoulder and ran off “See you on the thirtieth!” he called  
Yuuri waved and smiled before heading inside.

“Yuuri! Yuuri wake up!” a familiar voice pulled him out of his dream state. He lazily woke up to see a blur of a person above him. He reached over to his bed side table and slid his glasses on, his clock said that today was the thirtieth of December. He felt his heart race at the thought of seeing Phichit again.  
“What is it?” he asked, whipping the sleep away from his eyes.  
“I-it’s Phichit”  
“What about him?  
“I-I… I’m so sorry honey.” His mother said before breaking into tears and pulling her son into a big hug.  
“What? What happened?” he asked, now his heart was really racing.  
“The plane he was on, there was some kind of,” she took a few seconds to find the right word “malfunction.” She sobbed out  
“I’m sorry but Phicht... isn’t with us anymore.”

 

The first person he opened up to, left him.  
The first person he loved, left him.

He would never forgive Phichit for this, for leaving him in this dark, ugly, cruel world. He promised, he promised that he would get back safely, and that the two of them could then date and be happy together. He said that they could be like a normal couple, always around each other, always supporting each other, always caring for each other.   
But looking back, the relationship they had wasn’t far from that between two people dating -besides the kissing-  
It was Yuuri’s twelfth year of school, his fourth year of high school, four years since he met Phichit. And this was the first year without his dear friend.  
He went back to his old ways. Only speaking when he was spoken to, and even then he wouldn’t say much. Life wasn’t entertaining for him anymore. He slowly slipped into a silent state of depression and anxiety. Staring at his bedroom roof, where the glow in the dark stars still stuck. He regretted not confessing earlier. He regretted not doing more with Phichit while he was still there.   
But he couldn’t change anything, and that just made him feel worse. He felt helpless.

Eventually his depression and anxiety got so bad that some days he wouldn’t get out of bed, not even to eat. He had missed so many days of school and so much work that eventually the school said that they wouldn’t be able to have him as a student in year eleven. So he had to move schools. He honestly didn’t care, the school he was kicked out of had too many things that could remind him of Phichit, and every time he thought about the other boy, he felt a part of him break on the inside.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mass dumping chapters i had written since this fic is now discontinued

He wiped the tears away from his face as he stepped onto the school grounds. His grey hair messy from the strong breeze. He dug his hands into his jean pockets, lowered his head and walked to his locker.

    12 – 27 – 14

He spun the dial around until the lock clicked open and quickly placed his books inside. The lockers were about a meter tall and forty centimeters wide, it had 3 shelves. One for a bag, one for books and a spare one on top. The bell sounded and he shut closed his locker, his diary, laptop, books and pencil case in hand.

"Room 73..." he mumbled to nobody but himself, as he scanned the small map that was glued into the back of his diary. His face now inches away from the paper trying to read the tiny numbers that just looked like specks of dust on the paper. His feet kept at the same pace but his mind was rushing with anxiety. He was now one of the last people in the hallways, still searching for where he was supposed to be. Now frantically looking around for a teacher, he looked left, right, and left again, his hair hitting him in his face each time he turned his head. But there was no sign of someone there to help him. He searched the map again but still couldn't find any sign of where his classroom was. Still looking for his classroom his foot caught on something, causing him to trip over.

"Christ on a bicycle!" he ended up screaming. The trip caused all of his books and other class equipment to spread out over the floor, his laptop skidding a few meters before slamming into the bottom of another locker. "Shit..." he whispered under his breath before he lay his forehead onto the cold tiles.

"Hey... Do you, umm, mind getting off me?" a voice asked from behind him. He was too distracted to notice that the lower half of his body was resting on another person. He jolts at the sound of the other person and quickly hops off of him before gathering all of his books together. "Sheesh, that hurt like hell." the other person whispers.  _A boy? He's kind of cute._ Viktor thinks, but he doesn't dare say his thoughts aloud.

"Sorry about that..." He mumbles, laughing at how stupid he was to not pay attention to his surroundings. "So anyway, I'm Viktor." he states, trying to make a friendly introduction. "What's your name?"

The other boy's facial features drop at the question. He quickly swings his locker shut and hooks the lock around it, making sure it clicked into place before running down the hall the way that Viktor came.

"Hey do you know where room," the black-haired boy disappears around the corner and Viktor mumbles the rest of his sentence under his breath "73... is."   
  
  


He finally finds his class, he stumbles in, out of breath, ten minutes after the incident with the cute raven haired boy.

He looks over to the teacher who stares back at him with a deathly glare. She adjusts her glasses and Viktor     blurts out a "Sorry miss." before rushing to an empty seat.

"And who are you?" she strictly questions as she walks over to my desk after assigning everyone a page of work.

"I'm Viktor." he chirps, putting on a happy façade yet again.

The teacher looks at the papers on her clipboard. _Probably the roll,_  Viktor thinks.

"Ahh, yes. Victoria."  she hums to herself and Viktor's face goes pale.

"No, ma'am. My name is Viktor. Not Victoria."

"I'm sorry, but there is no Viktor on the roll, only Victoria."

He lets out a sigh. "Okay. My birth name is Victoria. But I changed it a few years ago, but my dad must have forgotten and put Victoria in instead. Please could you call me Viktor?"

The teacher lets out a sigh, tapping her pen against the clipboard. "Fine." she mumbles.

"Is it with a 'C' or a 'K'?" she questions after writing the first two letters.

"A 'K"."

"Okay. So, Viktor Nikiforov it is."   
  
  


The young male sighs in relief, thankful that the teacher didn't ignore his request.

"Okay, listen up. This is PC, you leave in twenty minutes, until then, just," she sighs, "I don't really care what you," she slams the clipboard against the desk and chatter spreads across the room like wildfire.

Everyone knew everyone, well, apart from Viktor. He rests his head on his arms, facing the windows of the classrooms.

Raven locks swirl in the wind, contrasting against pale skin.  _It looks like a scene from a cheesy high-school romance anime,_  Viktor chuckles to himself.

The black haired boy stays facing the window, the sleaves of his pastel purple jumper covering the palms of his hands which were curled up into small fists, showing off his long nails.

The boy turns around, after feeling a stare on him. He faces the platinum haired male, who blushes and turns away instantly.

 _It was the boy from the hallways!_  he thinks to himself.  _Wait, why is he wearing different clothes from before? Why did he change?_

He pushes those thoughts aside and pulls his diary from the piles of books located on his desk and tries to figure out where his next class was located.  
  
  
  
  
  


Little did he know the raven haired was still watching him.


	5. Chapter 4

  
  
viktor chucks his back in the corner of his room. he pulls his phone out of his pocket and jumps onto his bed.

he swipes open the 'phone' app and scrolls down through his small list of contacts.

whilst scrolling , a certain contact name catches his eye.

**_mama <3_ **

he sniffles and taps on it and presses 'edit'. he flicks past all the other useless information such as her birthday and address.

his thumb hovers over a certian red button, he contemplates whether or not he should press it.

he sighs,  **"it's not like she's coming back."** he mumbles to himself before pressing the 'delete contact' button.

_[are you sure you would like to delete ' mama <3'?]_

_[  yes \ no  ]_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_[are you sure you would like to delete ' mama <3'?]_

_[_ ** _yes_** _| no  ]_    
  
  


_[contact deleted!]_   
  
  
  
  
  


he shudders at the thought of his mother, he still hadent gotten over her.

he continues scrolling as he wipes a tear from his eye.

viktor finds the contact he was looking foor and confirms the call.  
  
  


_[calling 'sammy']_   
  
  


the phone rings, and after a few seconds, sam picked up.

 **"he vikt', how you doing man?"** they speak. their voice was slightly husky,  _they probably just woke up from a nap,_ viktor laughs to himself. **"what's so funny dude?!"**

**"nothing, nothing."**

**"aish, whatever. so how was your new school?"** sam giggles, continuing the conversation.

 **"it was pretty, okay i guess? it wasn't that bad,"** he hums,  **"oh! i almost forgot to tell you,"**

 **"spill the beans!"** sam urges.

**"i got paired with this really cute guy for math this term!"**

**"ahh!"** sam squeals.  **"what's his name?"**

**"yuuri."**

**"ohh, Japanese."** sam speaks, and viktor can almost hear the smirk planted on their face.  **"what are the teachers like there?"**

 **"the teachers are half decent, but most of them don't give a shit."** he speaks lazily, his pastoral care teacher coming into mind at the last part.

 **"ahaha, welp at least you don't have mr wilson again, he was a bloody psychopath last year."** a robotic laugh sounds through the phone as viktor puts it on speaker and spreads across his bed.

**"but you didn't have him for any classes? in fact, i don't think he has ever spoken to you."**   
  
  


sam's end of the line goes silent.

and then glitching sounds pierce the air and viktor covers his ears, cringing at he high frequency. a thick layer of silence fills the air shortly after, a suffocating silence, a lonely silence.

viktor whimpers to himself and crawls up beneath the sheets, sheltering himself from the cold room.


	6. Chapter 5

**"pythagoras!"** the teacher yells out, hoping for someone, anyone to raise their hand. viktor slowly raises his and the teacher scurries forward, pointing at the boy.  **"yes! vi-?"**

**"viktor."**

**"yes, viktor!"** the teacher spits.

**"pythagoras theorem is used to determine the hypotenuse of a right angled triangle."**

**"and what is the hypotenuse?"**

**"the side opposite to the right angle."** viktor explains, bored out of his mind as he learnt this late year seven and was confused as to why the fuck the teacher was talking about it now. the teacher rambles on about triangles for the next ten minutes, whispers from a group of boys joking about how their teacher was 'part of the illuminati' spread around the room. viktor guessed that these were the 'eshays' that sam had warned him about when he told them he was moving to a public school.

_**"why is your dad making you go to a public school?! you deserve more than that"** sam argued, their voice booming from viktor's phone which was located on the kitchen counter as he slid the tray of cookies out of the oven and onto the cooling rack over the stove._

_**"he can't afford it,"** viktor sighed as he picked up a cookie  **"apparently."**_

_he bit into the still hot cookie, and regretted it immediately. he screamed a loud **"fucking hell!"** before chucking the half-eaten cookie onto the tray, spitting the piece in his mouth out into the sink and chugging about a litre of water._

_the entire time this was happening, sam was laughing their ass off. **"this is too bloody good."** they laughed and the sound of them slapping their thigh of amusement echoed throughout both of their rooms._

_**"okay, very funny."** viktor dragged out sarcastically._

_**"anyway, last time i went to a public school - which i am never going to do again - they were pretty much just like the movies, even at a really young age, they were split into groups. the basic white girls who never shut up - stay away from them, they always want a GBF,"** _

_**"the hell is a GBF?"** _

_**"gay best friend,"** viktor drags out a long 'ohh' and sam resumes their sentence.  **"their is the group of gamers who for some reason all have terrible acne, the group of asian people who for some reason barely talk to anyone who isn't Asian - not trying to be racist."**_

_viktor hums, signalling for sam to continue._

_**"but they are always really hot... especially the girls."** viktor laughed at this as he flopped down onto his long couch.  **"and then there are the eshays..."  
**_

_**"the esh what?"** _

_**"eshays, you know; basic white boys, nike and fidget spinners. all that shit."** _

 

viktor sighs and flops his head down on the desk. he wanted to talk to sam again, his only real friend. the only one who knew the truth about him and accepted him ( his father being the only other person knowing, but he was far off from accepting. giving viktor his own 'house' being his way of saying  **"get your tranny little ass out of my life"** )

 **"hey, not trying to be rude but shouldn't you be helping me?"** a voice whispers beside him, he shoots his head up and nods.

**"yeah, sorry yuuri."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, ew. my writing was so cringe why did any of you read this shit.


	7. Chapter 6

**"you useless piece of shit!"** dmitry screams, knocking all of the items on the kitchen bench onto the floor. the cutlery fall and hit the tiled floor and emit a sound similar to loud raindrops against a steel roof.

this had been the tenth time something like this had happened since viktor moved in. dmitry had a bad habit of getting drunk very often, and he was the angry kind of drunk - what made it even worse was that he was a lightweight.

it would be either a friday or saturday night and viktor would be watching tv, or more recently-doing homework, when his - viktor still refused to call this man his dad - landlord would stumble in, a bottle of alcohol in hand and start screaming and blaming all of his problems on the younger.

these situations usually ended out badly for viktor (the first few times he tried yelling back which ended in both of them having a fist-fight) as most of the time he was left bruised and/or cut with a huge mess to clean up. so he had learnt to stay quite and just take the beating and yelling to prevent things from getting worse.

this time, viktor was already pissed. he had a substitute pc teacher that day and what he had discussed made viktor's blood boil.

the sub had - for some stupid reason - brought a bible to class. of all things, a bible. this wasn't even a christian school.

the mere sight of the leather covered book frustrated viktor as he had previous experiences with one of his schools ( without the permission of his mother ) forcing him into conversion therapy when they found he was bisexual  _and_ trans.

it was awful what they put him through. and he grew a deep hatred towards christianity.

what made it even worse is the fact that the teacher decided to read from the book.  
  
  


aloud.  
  
  


in class he could control his emotions, he would be struggling, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that he was.

but right now was a whole different situation, the state his father was in allowed him to act up.

so he did.

he stood up from his spot on the couch, slamming his books down on the small table.

 **"** ** _i'm_** **the one who is useless? look at the state you are in, you have no right to call yourself a father when you** ** _abandon_** **your own children to go off and marry a whore."** viktor scoffed as he walked over to the drunken man.

 **"i may be married to a whore, but at least i am not one,"** the man shouted, throwing his hands up to seem intimidating  **"unlike you."**

**"what was that?"**

**"i said you are** ** _whore._** **a,** ** _fat, ugly, useless whore."_** he said, emphasising the insults he threw at the younger.

viktor felt tears at the edge of his eyes, and anger burn up within him. he was ready to fight. he didn't care about the consequences.

so he did.

he fought, he punched, he kicked.  
  
  


he lost.

with one final move, dmitry brought the glass bottle above his head and swung it down onto the other boy.   
  
  


dark velvet blood oozed from the cuts created by the shattered glass. it flowed down his arms, swirling and creating vine-like shapes, the glass glistened against the artificial light creating small rainbows that covered the floor in front of his limp body.  
  



End file.
